


Cicatriz.

by ElChetitoDeKaijou



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElChetitoDeKaijou/pseuds/ElChetitoDeKaijou
Summary: Nadie era digno de ver esa marca perteneciente a un pasado que desearía no recordar..., mucho menos una alimaña rebajada a mascota.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Scar.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179044) by [ElChetitoDeKaijou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElChetitoDeKaijou/pseuds/ElChetitoDeKaijou)



Clavó sus dientes en la tersa piel del shinigami, logrando así que del contrario se desprendiera un sonido gutural, el cual podría interpretarse como un gemido, un quejido, o lo que el mayordomo desease.  


_— Dígame, Señor Spears, ¿cómo se hizo esta marca?_  
Sus palabras eran tan burlescas como su sonrisa. No había necesidad de llamarlo señor al estar en la intimidad, pero era todo parte de aquel jueguito que al mayordomo le gustaba jugar; aquel donde tenía modales e, incluso, un cuerpo parecido al de un humano.

Aún, luego de la infinidad de encuentros que habían presenciado hasta el momento, a William le resultaba repugnante ser llamado de esa manera. Qué idiotez. Como si para el demonio él entrara en la categoría de “Señor”.  


_— ¿La que acabas de dejarme, alimaña?_  
  


_— Hm. No exactamente. Más bien, hablo de ésta._  
Sebastian llevó su mano enguantada hacia el cuello ajeno, acariciando una notoria cicatriz, la que no se vería a menos que Spears se retirase aquel uniforme o, al menos, el saco y corbata. En la posición en que estaba, la camisa podía removerse fácilmente. Sólo se necesitaba desprender los primeros botones y se tendría total acceso a aquella sensible zona.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa al darse cuenta de qué hablaba el demonio. Era _esa_ marca. La cual no le mostraría jamás a nadie, la que le daba pudor y asco recordar.  
La marca que lo convirtió en lo que era hoy.

No pudo responder y el demonio no planeaba callarse. Evidentemente, sólo quería fastidiarlo. Humillarlo, a él y a su débil naturaleza, la cual trataba de tapar bajo toda la violencia que expresaba a diario hacia sus subordinados.  


_— ¿Fue un corte profundo? ¿Qué podría llevar a un mortal a hacer tal cosa? Me pregunto…  
_ Era en verdad molesta la manera en que el demonio fingía estar sumido en sus cavilaciones a pesar de que, evidentemente, no había nada más alejado a la realidad que eso. Sus labios aún recorrían aquella parte, dejando indeseados besos en el cuello y, luego, nuca, provocando la incomodidad del semidiós, quien sólo deseaba zafarse del forzoso agarre al cual era sometido.

No quería responderle una pregunta tan “insignificante”. No necesitaba hablar de eso.  
La razón por la cual Michaelis había ido allí era para descargar frustraciones, sólo por eso lo aceptaba. Sólo por aquella simple razón no oponía resistencia al ser tomado por tan bajo y vil ser, pues él también necesitaba sacar de su sistema el estrés que el trabajo le producía. __  
  


_— Quítate._   
Su voz, tan fría como autoritaria, sólo lograba que el contrario riese. ¿Acaso un segador, un triste suicida, le daría órdenes a un ser tan poderoso como él? Aunque deseaba burlarse más, de momento le hizo caso.

Podía sentir el calor que el cuerpo ajeno emanaba, y no debido a una reacción positiva gracias a sus “caricias”, sino por la furia que recorría sus venas, que le hacía hervir la sangre. No le molestaba recibir algún que otro golpe, después de todo, el sexo violento se le daba bien. Pero, para su mala suerte, estaba en un mundo donde no era más que un intruso. ¿Qué pasaba si al dios de la muerte que tenía enfrente se le antojaba saborear la traición? De momento, no estaba de humor para ser atacado por un shinigami. Mucho menos, por varios de ellos. Lo único que deseaba era ser capaz de deshacerse de la ropa que el contrario aún vestía y marcar ese cuerpo que, alguna vez, estuvo vivo.

Spears se dirigió al baño. ¿Una invitación? Claro que no. Sería una verdadera sorpresa si se tratara de eso, pues, para su desgracia, llevar a William a cometer actos inmorales era aún más difícil que cuidar apropiadamente del mocoso con el cual aún mantenía un contrato.  
William había entrado al tocador sólo para mirarse al espejo, para ver si realmente _aquella_ cicatriz había quedado expuesta.

Pero, ¿qué necesidad tenía él de mentirle? La había visto antes. La notó la primera vez que sus manos tuvieron el placer de recorrer la piel de la parca, sólo que no había comentado nada al respecto hasta ese momento.  
Debido a que su atención estaba puesta en la persona detrás de la puerta del cuarto de baño, pudo oír claramente cuando éste chasqueó la lengua antes de salir con un semblante más agresivo de lo usual. Tal parecía que sus preguntas anteriores habían sido demasiado atrevidas para el contrario. Pero, siendo honesto, apenas había hecho un comentario muy superficial en comparación a la información que podría soltar referente a él.

La parca estaba furibunda, ¿cómo se atrevía la asquerosa alimaña a meterse en temas tan personales y, de cierta manera, delicados? Era aún más desagradable que sus visitas mismas.

William se deshizo de su camisa, haciéndola a un lado de manera poco ordenada, cayendo ésta sobre el polvoriento piso del departamento que sólo utilizaba para ducharse y dormir.

Ah, la mejor parte estaba cerca. El demonio lo sabía. La mirada de Spears se lo anticipaba. Aún ardía, pero había encontrado la manera correcta de sacar su ira hacia el exterior. Una agradable sesión de sexo rudo liderado por el estoico semidiós.

 

—

 

Los deseos de molestar a la parca seguían allí.   
Le hubiese gustado soltar más comentarios inoportunos durante el sexo, hacerlo enfurecer aún más, que fuese más violento, pero el contrario no se lo permitió. Cada vez que de su boca luchaban por salir palabras hirientes o agresivas, el segador atrapaba sus labios con los propios y convertía el vaivén en uno más brusco. Tal vez la verdadera razón de por qué lo provocaba era por eso mismo. Para que no se contuviera, para que fuese tan duro con él como lo deseara. Sin importar que le robe la respiración o su carne fuese mutilada, la pasaría bien. El semidiós era un experto en conocer sus buenos puntos a la hora de hacerlo, era por eso que, muchas veces, le cedía el control con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.  
Ahh, en verdad jamás era un desperdicio verse con aquel dios de la muerte.

 

 _— William.  
_ Su intención era sonar seductor, y de esa manera lo hubiese considerado cualquier persona, cualquier ser… excepto el que tenía enfrente. William lo consideraba tan repugnante como el olor pestilente de un cadáver en estado de descomposición. Lo odiaba más que a cualquier cosa, más que a aquella prisión eterna de respiración y sangre, la cual ganó por despreciar su vida la primera vez que le fue dada. _  
_ Desearía haber sido un humano con un propósito en la vida. Un alma que fuese considerada preciosa. Si Sebastian se le hubiese aparecido pronunciando su nombre en aquel momento, antes de que el filoso cuchillo atravesara su piel, desgarrara su carne y derramara su sangre, entonces, le hubiese causado regocijo. Se hubiese entregado a él sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Pero no fue así, y le daba asco por eso. Los consideraba seres pestilentes que se alimentaban de la miseria humana. Pero, cuando él fue un miserable, ¿dónde estuvieron ellos? __  
Nadie estuvo con él. Ni siquiera uno de los seres más despreciables en el universo. Entonces, él se encargaría de hacer la existencia de éstos peor de lo que fue la suya. Esos monstruos infernales se llevarían lo peor de sí, y se lo tragarían, de la misma manera en la que podrían haberse tragado su alma.

Le dedicó una mirada tan filosa como lo era su mismísima guadaña de la muerte, esperando que el demonio cerrara la boca y se retirara. Si sentía su presencia por un minuto más, terminaría vomitando la asquerosa cena recalentada que se obligó a ingerir.

_— La próxima vez, seré yo quien se encargue de abrirte el cuello y tu vida se irá conmigo._

Una propuesta, tal vez. O una amenaza. No le interesaba. Ya no necesitaba tal cosa, con obtener satisfacción una vez cada tanto, le era más que suficiente. No quería nada que proviniese de esa alimaña. __  
  


_— ¿Y tus modales? No es asunto mío si ya no estás en la ostentosa mansión de tu amo, pero si estás en mi casa, mantén tus modales o cierra la boca, mayordomo._  
  


_— Como era de esperarse de usted, Señor Spears. Nunca baja la guardia, ¿verdad?  
_ No necesitó voltear para saber que el de ojos escarlata sostenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. __  
Mientras éste desapareciese inmediatamente, poco le interesaban sus actitudes.

Se recostó en la cama que, minutos atrás, fue testigo del peor acto de traición que podría cometer un dios de la muerte contra su propia especie. Pero, si quebrantó las leyes de los mortales, ¿por qué no la de los inmortales? ¿Qué más podría perder?   
Después de todo, y aunque deseara lo contrario, sus días se consumirían en trabajo excesivo y una paga mediocre mientras que, sus noches, estaban reservadas para la lujuria y violencia que aquel demonio le ofrecía gratuitamente.

El placer de ser un dios pecando al acostarse con un diablo.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es algo que escribí el año pasado a raíz de una conversación con una amiga.  
> Hacía tiempo no me ponía al día con el manga y ella me comentó que los shinigamis en su vida pasada habían sido suicidas, e inmediatamente sentí la necesidad de escribir algo sebaslliam al respecto.
> 
> Espero que hayan podido disfrutar al menos un poco de la historia. Saludos. :)


End file.
